American Idol Island Style
by me-twilighter
Summary: Ok so the losties are bored so they come up with...American Idol Island Style!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Better fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST! I know that Charlie and AnaLucia are dead, but they came back from the dead!**

**_ The Losties were bored of running away from the Others so they decided to have... American Idol Island Style! Our judges are Juliet Burke, Ben, and... Charlie Pace!_**

_**Our Contestants are Kate Austen, Jack Shepard, James/Sawyer Ford, John Locke, AnaLucia, Jin, Sayid, and Hurley!Up first is AnaLucia!**_

**Round 1**

"We're ready when you are!" Charlie looked up from his book. "Ana? ANA!?"

"Oh! Sorry! By the way! Claire is my backup! She started to sing Maneater by Nelly Furtado.

**Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho   
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees   
You either want to be with me, or be me! **

**Claire took up the chorus.  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater   
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it   
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side   
because, she said she love you, love you long time!**

Juliet was surprised that Ana could even sing!

"Wow! That was just Wow!"

"That song suited you!" Ben stated. Ana grunted.

"Charlie?" Charlie was singing to himself.

"Strange man!"Ben scoffed

"I guess that's a sign that says he liked it! Ana, you're moving on!" Juliet patted her on the back.

"Up next is Hurley?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Hurley hopped onto the stage, which shook.

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad   
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection 

Cricket...Cricket...

"Wow Lardo, that song was meant for you!"Sawyer broke the silence

"Shut up James!" Kate shoved him in the ribs. Everyone was staring at Hurley, with 'W.T.H!' written across their faces.

"I'm sorry Hurley! Not the best song choice!" Juliet told him as Hurley pouted and walked back.

Meanwhile, Ben's jaw dropped! Man, did he look good in that belly dancing outfit! Suddenly remembering himself, Ben cleared his mind of those perverse thoughts.

"Sorry for that disturbing moment! Anyways, up next is James, aka Sawyer, Ford!

"YEAH SAWYER!" Kate cheered. Jack glared at them. '_Look how happy they are together! I wonder what she sees in him! He's probably going to sing a redneck song, anyway...'_ Jack thought to himself.

**I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act!  
I think it's special what's behind your back.  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!  
(Take em' to the bridge!) **

**Dirty babe... You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip if I misbehave!  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take em' to the chorus!) **

**Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) **

**Get your sexy on!**

"He was awesome! Sawyer you are defiantly passing on! What do you guys think?" Juliet looked over to Ben and Charlie.

"It.. It was beautiful!" Ben cried wiping tears away from his face.

"What a voice man!" Charlie said overwhelmed! Kate was astonished! She ran to him and gave him a kiss full of passion!

Jack's face turned into a shade of Maroon!

"Ok, Next up is John Locke!"

Locke walked up to the stage. "Oh my! Do I look presentable?"

**I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me**

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt   
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party   
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing 

"NEXT!! SO far we only have 2 great singers! I didn't come back from the dead to hear this!" Charlie yelled. Juliet and Ben stared.

"Okay! Awkward moment of silence! Anyway, now we have Sayid! Sayid? SAYID! Okay! Maybe it was stage fright! So, next we have Jin. Come on up!" Juliet of course knew that he didn't understand so she helped him up on stage!

**Everybody loves Kung Fu Fighting**

**Everybody loves Kung Fu Fighting**

**Everybody loves Kung Fu Fighting**

"Uh Jin, don't you know any other words?" Ben looked up at him as Jin shrugged.

"So, uh, next up is Kate Austen!" Charlie said quickly.

**To the left  
To the left**

**To the left  
To the left**

**Mmmm to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, thats my stuff**

**Yes, if I bought it, then please don't touch (don't touch)**

**And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And its my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab**

**Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you**

**You got me twisted**

"Moving on! Bravo... Bravo!"Charlie clapped his hands.

"So she is moving on?" Juliet asked, scowling.

"Yep! Last for the day... Jack Sheppard." Jack blushed as he went on stage.

Everyone knew he couldn't sing so they covered their ears.

"No Jack, NOOOOO... please don't sing! Do it for me Jack!" Kate pleaded.

"Oh fine, I'll drop out!" sighed a put-down Jack.

_**Thanks for coming to American Idol Island Style! Next week we have AnaLucia, Kate, Sawyer, and hopefully Sayid! We're giving him a second chance! See you next week!**_

**A/N: Please review! If you have any songs in mind for the losties to sing let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**Keep it up!**

_**Welcome to American Idol Island Style!!! Today it's round two! We have AnaLucia, Sawyer Ford, Kate Austen, and hopefully Sayid!**_

"Don't forget me!" Hurley yelled jumping up and down.

_**Of course! Anyways, let the round begin!**_

**Round 2:**

"Ok! SO we are ready!"

"Ben, where's Charlie?"

"Oh! Sorry Juliet! Last time I saw him he was on top of a tree singing Maneater!"

"He must have really loved that performance! First up is Kate Austen!"

"Wait for me!" Charlie rushed out of his tent with Claire.

"Any day now!" Kate said tapping her foot.

**Da Da Da Da**

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**

**Your probably on your flight back to your home town**

**I need some shelter of my own protection baby**

**To be with myself and center, clarity**

**Peace, Serenity**

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, Myself and I**

**We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But Ive got to get a move on with my life**

**Its time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

Charlie, Ben, and Juliet stared at Kate in shock. Ben burst into tears!

"That was the best performance ever Kate! Good job!" Juliet felt a tear come out of the corner of her eye.

"Brilliant! That was just brilliant!" Charlie shouted out over all the sobs coming from the audience.

"No doubt you're moving on!"

"So next up is…" Charlie started

"HURLEY!!!" Hurley screamed.

**I like big butts and I can not lie**

**You other brothers can't deny**

**That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist**

**And a round thing in your face**

**You get sprung!**

_**A moment of silence passes through the island! Ben tried to keep those perverted thoughts of his away!**_

"So as I was saying, up next is AnaLucia!"

**I ****know you like me (I know you like me) **

**I know you do (I know you do) **

**Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you **

**And I know you want it (I know you want it) **

**It's easy to see (it's easy to see) **

**And in the back of your mind **

**I know you should be on with me **

**Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me **

**Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me **

**Dont cha, dont cha !**

"Way to go Ana! It wasn't as emotional as Kate's choice but it was still good! Ben, Charlie, what did you guys think?" Juliet looked at them

"Well, You didn't have show much emotion in it! You should have stuck with Nelly Furtado!" Charlie stated

"I'll give you emotion!" Ana said waving her fist toward Charlie.

"That's enough you two! Ben what did you think?" Glancing up, Juliet was surprised to see Ben reading a "People" magazine.

"Oh…what was that Juliet?" Ben looked up from his magazine intently.

"Never mind! Sorry Anna! Now that Charlie mentioned it, you didn't really show much emotion! So up now is Sayid!" Juliet announced.

"Thank you Juliet! This song is for Shannon! I LOVE YOU SHANNON!" Sayid suddenly shouted.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on Everyone was crying! Surprisingly Sawyer was crying the most! "There's nothing to say Sayid except for you're moving on!" Charlie, Ben and Juliet said at the same time. "Last but not least, Sawyer Ford!" Ben said with a sigh. Sawyer ignored him and started to sing. 

**She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight **

**She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight **

**Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows **

"Wonderful job Sawyer!" Juliet exclaimed

"He's passing alright!" Charlie said

"Thank's Hobbit Man!" Sawyer smiled.

"Fine! He's passing!" Ben walked away

"What's the Bugg Eye Freak have against me?" Sawyer asked.

"Who cares! Come on Sawyer!" Kate walked down the beach with him hand in hand.

Jack glared after them. Lately, it had started to become a habit.

_**Hah! Let's let Jack solve his problems. See you all Next week! Sawyer, Sayid and Kate will be performing!**_

"Don't forget me, HURLEY THE GREAT!" Hurley shouted out.

_**Um…yes, of course!**_

**A/N: What did you think? Have any ideas for songs again, please let me know! Keep those reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all those reviews! **

_**We're here for American idol Island Style round 3!!!**_

_**We have Kate, Sawyer and Sayid!**_

"You forgot me!" Hurley screamed

_**As I was saying, today we have to eliminate one person! I wonder…**_

"Ok! Up first is …' Juliet started

"Hurleena!" Hurley screamed

Hurley was dressed as a girl in a cheerleading outfit!

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Cause I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl!**

Before Hurley aka Hurleena could sing any further Charlie pressed the button to the trap door. But of course Hurley was too big to fit in it!

Hurley just sat there while Jack, Claire, and Ana tried to get him out.

"I didn't now we had that!" Juliet told Charlie

Meanwhile a certain creature named Ben Linus was daydreaming!

'Hurleena, is looking FINE today! Should I ask her out? NO of course not!' Ben thought. It was another day of perverted thoughts! Everyone thinks his Mom dropped him on the head when he was a baby! Was that the cause?

"Charlie, Ben thinks Hurley is a girl!" Juliet whispered

"Oh boy! I think we should give them some alone time!" Charlie muttered.

"Let's forget about Hurley! First up is Kate Austen!"

"Thanks! Ok! This song is for Jack!" Kate announced

Jack smiled at this and turned to see Sawyer with his fist held high.

"No Jack it's not a good thing! Meaning it's not a love song!" Kate said irritated.

Sawyer grinned showing off his dimples. Jack frowned and again his face turned random colors.

**Don't cry to me.  
**

**If you loved me,  
**

**You would be here with me.  
**

**You want me,  
**

**Come find me.  
**

**Make up your mind.**

**   
**

**Should I let you fall?  
**

**Lose it all?  
**

**So maybe you can remember yourself.  
**

**Can't keep believing,  
**

**We're only deceiving ourselves .  
**

**And I'm sick of the lie,  
**

**And you're too late.**

Don't cry to me.  


**If you loved me,  
**

**You would be here with me.  
**

**You want me,  
**

**Come find me.  
**

**Make up your mind.**

Sawyer was the first to rush up to her.

"Yeah! That was awesome Freckles! You really showed the Doc! " Sawyer yelled.

"I know!" She yelled back. She looked over to Jack

Jack was humiliated! Everyone was staring at him. He ran to his tent and cried his heart out.

"I thought that was great! It really showed how you felt about Jack!" Charlie said to Kate.

"KATE!!! Take me back!!" Jack suddenly sobbed.

Everyone was staring at Jack's tent.

"Yes! I agree with Charlie! So Ben what did you think? Ben?" Juliet looked around and then suddenly spotted him with Hurley, who of course was still stuck!

"So…do you like pie?" Ben asked Hurley

"Oh my! But of course!" Hurley replied in a high pitched voice.

"Well, I make a mean peanut butter pie!" Ben smirked.

Suddenly Claire appeared.

"PEANUT BUTTER!? Did you say peanut butter? Give me, Give me, Give me!"

"Now for Sayid!" Juliet said quickly before trying to pull Claire off Ben.

**My life is brilliant.****  
**

**My love is pure.****  
**

**I saw an angel.****  
**

**Of that I'm sure.****  
**

**She smiled at me on the subway.****  
**

**She was with another man.****  
**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,****  
**

**'Cause I've got a plan.****  
**

**  
**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.****  
**

**You're beautiful, it's true.****  
**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,****  
**

**And I don't know what to do,****  
**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**  
**"Sayid! That was beautiful! I never knew you had it in you!" Juliet whispered.

"Thank you Juliet! All the songs I've sung are for Shannon!" He said with a sob.

"You're all heart man! All heart!" Charlie said with tears

"Beautiful! That was just beautiful!" Ben said as his eyes studied up Hurley's body!

"Seriously! You guys should get a tent!" Charlie said covering his eyes.

"Don't mind if we do!!!" Ben said as he hurried off to tent with a free Hurley.

_**Now all you have to do is vote for who should be eliminated!**_

_**Thanks for coming to… American Idol Island Style!**_

**A/N: Please vote! Im going to have 2 more chaps! You shall see the last one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been soooo long! I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting!**

**Welcome to… American Idol Island style Round 4! It's our final round. Now lets' get on with this fic!**

**We have Kate and Sayid left! **

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Sawyer barged in.

**Well… you were eliminated! You never even sang!**

"SCREW YOU!"

"Any who!" Charlie

"First up is… Kate Austen." Juliet frowned

Cricket…cricket.

"Go Freckles!" Saywer shouted

"Thank you soo much! This song is for…everyone…I ever loved! WHAAAAAA!" Kate burst into tears.

**I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there is no one No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

Everyone stared at Kate and then burst into tears. Even Sawyer started tearing up.

"That… was sooo beautiful Kate! Charlie… do you have anything to say?" Juliet looked at Charlie

"WHAT! Ohhh… brilliant! Just plain brilliant!" He wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"Ben? What did YOU think?" Juliet looked into his wide, bug like eyes.

"Oh… great! Just great." He continued to stare into space. _Stop tempting me Hurley!_ He licked his lips.

"I don't want to know what he's thinking of!" Charlie groaned.

"Our last contestant for the day is Sayid!"

"Ok! I'm ready!" Sayid hopped onto the stage.

**Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't   
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it And it's all because of you   
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug   
Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave   
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it   
And it's all because of you (all because of you)   
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug Ain't no doubt, so strung out   
Over you, over you, over you Because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug**

"That was for the love of my life… Shannon! Thank you!" Sayid wiped his swollen, red, puffy eyes and got of the stage.

Cheering!

More cheering!

"The best performance you've EVERdone Sayid! The best!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Ditto!" Juliet nodded her head.

**Well! That was our final round! Wait! That doesn't mean we're done! You still have to vote and find out the winner of… American Idol Island Style! Surprising performances coming up! See you next time!**

**A/N: Ok! Final chap. Coming up soon! Sorry, not my best chap! Will make up for it though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter! I'm soooo sad! **

**We're back with... American Idol Island Style!**

"Ok! Today Ben is going to announce our winner! Ben? BEN!" Juliet looked over at the dazed Ben.

_Think un-sexy thoughts! Think un-sexy thoughts!_ Ben's mind was on Hurley. _Why did Hurley have to have that huge, curly, puffy hair? Oh why?_

"Oh! Um... sooo... yeah. I'm going to announce the winner now!"

Charlie passed Ben an envelope.

Kate gave Sawyer's hand a tight squeeze.

Jack looked over at them and glared before bursting into tears. He's been very emotional lately!

Sayid's closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

"And the winner is... Sayid?" Ben looked surprised.

"OH YES! IN YOUR FACE SUCKERS!" Sayid started to do a happy dance.

"I think he's still a bit drunk!" Locke whispered to Ana-Lucia.

"WHAAAAAAA! I DID'NT WIN!!!" Kate sobbed

"Awww! It's ok Freckles! Mohamad just picked a better song, that's all!" Sawyer soothed

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?" Kate groaned

_Now's my chance to win Kate over!_ "Come here Kate! I'll make you feel MUCH better! Hee Hee Hee!" Jack hugged Kate and stuck his tounge out.

"SON OF A...Hurley?" Sawyer 's jaw dropped as Hurley came wearing lipstick, tight jeans, and a bikini top.

"Holy...! A dream come true!" Ben started panting as his wide bug-like eyes popped out.

**Did I forget to mention that all the losties who didn't make it to Round 4 are singing? Well! Now you know.**

"Gimmie that mike!"

**It's ****Hurley Peeps,**

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
**Feels like no one else in  
the room (but you)**

We can get down like  
there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'  
**Cameras**** are flashin while  
we're dirty dancin'  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was sayin**

Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more

The whole island grew silent.

"Bravo, bravo!" Ben had tears forming down his face.

"Thank you all! And rememember...GIMMIE MORE!!" Hurley screamed.

Ben took Hurley's hand and they skipped (for Hurley, stomped) down the beach.

"I think I'm going to vomit!" Kate screeched.

"So am I Freckles! So am I!" Sawyer said now running into the jungle.

"Oh no! Aaron is going to have nightmares!"Claire said while covering Aaron's eyes.

"Now that that's over with...um... Locke! Come up here and sing!" Charlie pushed Locke onto the stage.

"Yay me!" Locke picked up the mike.

**Will you count me in**

I've been awake for a while now  
You got me feeling like a child now   
'Cause every time I see  
your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
**Just take your time  
Wherever you go**

The rain is falling on  
my window **pane****  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under cover staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore **

"WELL? How did I do?" Locke asked

"It was WAY better then Hurley's performance!" Juliet scoffed

"Aaron could sing better then Hurley!" Charlie fumed

"Aaron can't even talk!" Juliet cried

"WHAT ABOUT MY BABY?" Claire joined in.

"Nothing nothing!" Juliet spuddered out.

"CALM DOWN! Ok, while they're bickering whoever wants to sing next... well... come on up!" Sawyer walked back down to Kate and held her hand.

"I'll go!" Ana stepped onto the stage.

**First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Play it cool   
But I knew you knew  
That ****cupid**** hit me, mmm mmm**

You got me trippin,  
stumbling, flippin, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin,   
**tumbling****, sinking, crumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you **

"Anna! That was great! What did you think Charlie?" Juliet tried to look at Charlie, but Claire was holding down her head.

"Don't you EVER talk about my baby like that! You understand?" Claire screeched.

"Don't mind them! Ana you did do great but what about the rest of the song?"

"I was lazy! Give me a break!" she walked off the stage and gave Sawyer a wink.

He smirked.

" Did someone say GIMMIE?" Hurley jumped out from nowhere.

"NO!" The losties screamed.

"Ok! Anyone else who want's to sing?" Juliet asked

"Wait a minute! I never got to say a speech!" Sayid turned red.

"I thought you said he wouldn't want to say a speech!" Charlie whispered to Juliet.

"I didn't think he'd want to!" Juliet frowned

"Ok! Everyone! Get yourselves comfortable! This is going to be a long speech! And rememember... Live together Die alone!" Jack felt a tear coming from the corner of his eye. That line always made him sad!

"I'm soo happy I won! I want to thank my mother for scolding me... blah blah blah... my music teacher... blah blah blah..."

**1 hour later**

" My favorite restraunt for giving me yummy food! And last but not least... the love of my life. SHANNON! We only had two dates! But I still loved her! Thank you!" Sayid wiped his tears and when he opened his eyes everyone was asleep.

"Hello? HELLO! Oh well!" Sayid walked back to his tent.

**Well... not everyone sang thank's to Sayid's rotten speech! Well! That's it for... American Idol Island Style!**

**A/N: So that was the last chap! Please review even if you hated it! Thanks! **


End file.
